


Getting Geeky at Leaky

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff and flirting, M/M, my specialties, non famous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some CrissColfer fluff for my friends:</p>
<p>a non-famous AU where Chris and Darren meet at a LeakyCon. Harry Potter nerdiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Geeky at Leaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts), [savvymavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/gifts).



> I promised some CC fluff for Mandy and Mav, so here we go! 
> 
> I set this at an AU version of the 2012 Chicago Leaky, but it has elements of 2013 in Portland. But since this is a 'verse without Starkid or Glee, it's bound to be different.
> 
> un beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes!

“This isn’t LeakyCon, this is Line Con.” Chris whined, his head falling back against the wall he was leaning on.

 

“What did you expect?” his friend Ashley asked, patting him patronizingly on the head. “That no one would want Evanna Lynch’s autograph? Of course it’s a crazy line.”

 

Chris huffed. “Still, they should be better prepared.”

 

Ashley rolled her eyes. “You’re such a Ravenclaw.”

 

Chris grinned despite himself.

 

“I love that being here, that made perfect sense.”

 

Even though he was annoyed at the long lines for panels and signings, Chris was truly overjoyed to be at LeakyCon. He’d wanted to go for years, had loved the idea of a convention solely for fans of Harry Potter, the series that changed his life. He’d finally saved up enough money and got to go to the con, in Chicago that year, with his best friend Ashley. The two had met a few years ago when Chris had taken time off from school to audition in LA. Neither of them got a lot of roles, but they did quickly bond over their shared snarky attitudes and love of Harry Potter. And now they had the chance to meet hundreds of other people with that same love.

 

“I love that you managed to get a bag with a Ravenclaw ribbon already in it. I had to trade 3 times to get my Slytherin one.”

 

Ashley motioned jealously to Chris’ convention badge. When attendees checked in, they were given a gift bag with their badge, and everyone got an attachable ribbon with a House on it. Most had to trade to get their personal House, but Chris had been lucky.

 

“It was fate.” He smiled sweetly at her, causing Ash to give him a small shove.

 

“Whatever. What do you want to do after the signing? Any good panels?”

 

Chris opened up the convention program, which was glossy and full of pictures of last year’s events.

 

“There are some interesting panels in the Lit Track. Maureen Johnson is moderating one, that should be funny. Plus John Green has one where he’s giving advice on getting published. That sounds cool…”

 

Chris looked up when he realized that Ash hadn’t interrupted him to call him a nerd yet. She was distracted, staring across the corridor at some guy with a guitar. Now that he was no longer focused on the schedule, Chris could hear him playing a song that didn’t sound at all familiar, but most have been Wizard Rock because he clearly just said something about “Hermione Granger.”

 

“Ash? Earth to Ash!” Chris called, poking his friend in the side.

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, Colfer. Got a little side-tracked.”

 

“I can see that. What’s his problem, anyway? Distracting everyone with an obnoxious song in the middle of the convention?”

 

Ashley looked confused.

 

“Um, Chris, it’s LeakyCon. People run around in costume waving wands and singing. It’s totally normal here. Plus,” she added, gesturing to the small crowd of girls giggling beside the guitar player, “I don’t think he’s annoying anyone. Sort of the opposite.”

 

Chris shrugged. “He’s annoying me. Now c’mon, the line’s moving.”

 

When they got out of the signing, Chris clutching his book to his chest and still internally freaking out over meeting the real life Luna Lovegood, the Guitar Guy was gone. Chris noticed despite himself, but quickly shook off the thought. He wasn’t here to think about shaggy haired wrockers but to have a good time.

 

Chris and Ashley headed to the vendor room to see what kind of merch they wanted. Chris was a planner by nature, so he forced Ash to agree that they would just look the first day or two and only buy on Saturday or Sunday, unless something looked like it would sell out.

 

They walked past the stalls, marveling over the fan-made products that seemed to leap from the pages of the books. While Ashley stopped to check out the Pygmy Puffs, Chris wandered to a table that had a poster that read,  “Who’s Your Favorite Pairing?” with a bracket challenge a la March Madness on it. There were cups on the table with the names of different couples that corresponded to the poster, and people could vote by putting marbles in different cups.

 

Chris read through the options, some familiar and some a little… unexpected.

 

“Dumbledore and Gandalf?” he scoffed. “That’s not even canon.”

 

“Neither is Harry/Luna, but that’s an option.”

 

Chris looked up with a start, shocked to see that the Guitar Guy from before was standing next to him.

 

“It shouldn’t win, either.” Chris replied, not letting the strange boy fluster him.

 

He seemed surprised.

 

“Wait, you only want a canon ship to win? That’s so, like… lame.”

 

Chris’ eyes narrowed. “Thanks.”

 

The other man put up his hands in surrender.

 

“Hey, hey, no hard feelings, dude. I’m just saying, we got only so many ships in the books, but so many great characters. Why not play with it?”

 

“Because that’s how Rowling wrote it.” Chris countered.

 

“Ah, a ‘JK is Jesus’ fan.”

 

Chris grinned. “Caught me.”

 

“So then who are you voting for? Ron and Hermione?”

 

Chris grabbed a marble from the girl manning the booth, dropping it into a marked cup.

 

“Wait, Remus/Sirius?!” the other man yelled. “What happened to ‘only canon’?”

 

Chris shrugged. “Read Prisoner of Azkaban and tell me they aren’t canon.”

 

The shaggy haired man laughed.

 

“Alright, you got me there.” He stuck out his hand. “My name’s Darren, by the way.”

 

Chris shook his hand. “Chris.”

 

“Nice to meet ya. Maybe I’ll see you around, Mr. Wolfstar-is-Canon-Chris.”

 

“Maybe you will.”

 

Chris watched as Darren gave him one last grin, adjusted his guitar strapped to his back, and walked off to a group of people waving at him from in front of the DFTBA booth.

 

Chris didn’t see Darren for the rest of the day, and he stopped looking for him when Ashley noticed something was up.

 

The next day, Saturday, the biggest day of the convention, Chris and Ashley decided to come in costume. Chris loved dressing up, and Ashley loved letting him dress her. But unfortunately for Chris, he’d lost a bet to her a few months before, and so Ash got to choose the costumes.

 

“People keep staring at me,” Chris grumbled as they walked back into the hotel from their trip to Starbucks.

 

“That’s because you look sexy, boo. Just deal with.”

 

All things considered, Chris was lucky that Ash’s choice had been as tame as it was.

 

For herself, Ashley had chosen a fairly common ensemble. She was Hermione Granger, fulfilling a childhood dream.

 

Chris, on the other hand…

 

“Well, well, well. Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Chris looked up, somehow unsurprised to see Darren walking toward him. He was slightly surprised to see, however, that the other man was also in costume.

 

“Potter.” Chris replied, though without Draco’s signature sneer.

 

“Oh man, this is classic!” Ashley cooed, pulling out her phone to take a picture.

 

“I know you’re all about the canon, Chris, but you gotta admit, we’d make a good Drarry.”

 

Chris felt himself blushing.

 

“Um, sorry Chris,” Ashley interrupted them, looking back and forth between her friend and Darren. “I totally forgot I promised someone I’d meet them somewhere.”

 

“What? Who? You came here with me.”

 

“Just someone. I’m sure Harry here would love to… keep you occupied while I’m gone.” She gestured to Darren, a smile on her face.

 

“What? Ash!”

 

“Later!” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, winked at Darren, and ran off.

 

“Well, there go all my theories about Dramione.” Darren quipped as Chris watched Ashley leave.

 

“You don’t really ship that,” Chris asked, turning back toward him.

 

Darren shrugged. “Maybe. Depends. Anyway, want to hang? I’m sure we’ll make some fangirls freak.”

 

Chris wasn’t excited at the prospect of being the center of attention like that, for a bunch of fangirls, but he felt drawn to Darren.

 

“Sure. But no photo ops.”

 

“Aw, that’s half the fun!” Darren whined. Chris lightly shoved at Darren’s arm, already feeling comfortable with the other man.

 

“So,” Darren asked, “what do you want to do?”

 

Chris pulled out his schedule as the two found a spot of wall out of the way to sit against.

 

“Well, there’s a panel on diversity in Harry Potter. And a discussion on whether the Sorting system is flawed, and if they sort too soon. Oh, and one on-“

 

“Right,” Darren interrupted, looking at the schedule over Chris’ shoulder. “But there’s also a Disney sing-a-long. And a Quidditch match.”

 

The boys looked at each other.

 

Darren leaned into Chris. “So I’m guessing you’re a Ravenclaw.”

 

Chris laughed. “Yeah. Let me guess… Gryffindor?”

 

“No way, man. Hufflepuff.”

 

“Seriously?” Chris deadpanned, unsure of how to take such a confident statement.

 

“Fuck yeah! Hufflepuff’s are awesome. We’re loyal and hardworking and we live near the kitchens. Plus, Tonks was a Hufflepuff and she was fucking badass.”

 

“True, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Alright, it’s time we got down to the nitty gritty: HP questions. Who’s your favorite Weasley?”

 

Chris thought for a moment. “Hmm… One of the twins, probably. Though I like Ginny. You?”

 

“Molly.”

 

“Molly?”

 

“Yeah! She’s also a badass, plus she raised all those awesome kids!”

 

“Someone’s a mama’s boy.” Chris teased.

 

“Hey, my mom happens to also be badass.”

 

“So’s my little sister. Maybe that’s why I like Ginny.”

 

Darren grinned. “Harry Potter, man. Tells you everything you need to know.”

 

“Except which panel we’re going to.” Chris retorted.

 

“How about we pick one of each, an… analytical one and then a more frivolous one.”

 

“Wow, big words there Mr. Potter.”

 

“I am a college graduate. Besides, I figured a Ravenclaw like you would appreciate big words.”

 

“You know me so well already.”

 

It took Chris a moment to notice how close he and Darren were sitting, practically nose to nose. He coughed, moving back and standing up.

 

“Let’s go then.” He said a little too loudly, reach a hand down and helping Darren stand.

 

The two spent the rest of the day together. Chris dragged Darren to some panels, Darren dragged Chris to Quidditch. They tried Butterbeer in the vendor room and bought overpriced pretzels from a stall. While Chris texted Ashley a few times to make sure she was okay, Darren seemed to be stopped every few minutes by someone checking in or saying hello. He’d apparently come to the convention with a big group of his friends from college, thought he’d graduated a couple of years before and moved out west, and he seemed to be the type of guy who made and kept friends easily.

 

And for some reason he stayed glued to Chris’ side all day.

 

It was getting later and later, and soon it was time for everyone to get ready for the Esther Earl Charity Ball.

 

Chris noticed the time when Darren was distracted by taking his photo with a pair of Ron and Hermione cosplayers.

 

“So,” Chris began when Darren walked back over to him. “It’s almost time for the Ball. Were you planning on going?”

 

“Yeah, of course! Just figured I’d go back to the room and change first. You know, I love Harry but I’d rather not spend all night dancing and sweating a fucking storm dressed as him.”

 

Chris nodded. “Yeah, I feel the same about Draco.”

 

“Great! So I’ll meet you back down here in like, 45 minutes?”

 

Chris’ eyes widened. He hadn’t been expecting that.

 

“Don’t you want to go to the Ball with your friends?”

 

“Yeah, which is why I’m going with you. We’re friends, right?”

 

Chris nodded.

 

“Besides, half of those guys live out in LA with me, and I’m sticking around the city to hang with the rest of them for another week. And I’m not done hanging out with you yet.” His smile grew uncharacteristically shy. “So, 45 minutes?”

 

Chris nodded again. “Yep. I’ll be here.”

 

Darren’s usual grin returned. “Great! See you then.”

 

Lucky for Chris, Ashley wasn’t in there room to mock him for his freaking out as he got ready. Unluckily for him, she wasn’t there to help him decide what to wear. He hadn’t packed much, but he still agonized over what to wear before finally deciding on the blue button down he’d originally picked for the Ball, a call to his House color but also one he looked good in.

 

After he sent Ash a quick text explaining the situation (“Going to the Ball with Darren.” “ASDKALJSDF GET IT BOI”), Chris was off to meet Darren.

 

When he reached their meeting point, Chris found himself smiling at the sight of Darren (who looked way too good in khakis and a plaid button down) especially when the other man turned and grinned at him, hazel eyes lighting up.

 

“Chris! You look great. Ready to dance?”

 

“Always.” Chris joked, pretending to toss an invisible lock of hair over his shoulder. Darren laughed, draping his arm over Chris’ shoulder and leading the slightly taller man into the exhibit hall where the Ball was held.

 

Though Chris had originally imagined something like the Yule Ball, the Esther Early Charity Ball was a lot more like a high school dance. A DJ was set up onstage, and crowds of young people, many in costume or formalwear, danced. Some Con-goers stayed to the edges, simply hanging out with friends, and a few were taking advantage of the bar and the alcoholic butterbeer. Chris never really enjoyed or went to many dances at his high school, but he could tell right away that he’d enjoy the Ball.

 

Darren pulled them further into the crowd, but not far enough to be crushed by the throng. The two danced, Chris jokingly shimmying and Darren making ridiculous motions like the Running Man or The Lawnmower. It was fun, and 100% comfortable.

 

Time seemed to run together as one song turned to the next. Thankfully there weren’t any slow songs, so Chris never felt that inevitable awkwardness in the shift from normal dancing to… something more. After a while, Darren leaned in to speak directly into Chris’ ear.

 

“I’m fucking thirsty. Wanna take a break, get some water?”

 

Chris nodded, following Darren outside. Once they got some cups of water, they found a quiet spot down the hall and took seats against the wall.

 

“Having a good time?” Darren asked after a companionable silence.

 

“Yes, actually. I’m not usually a big fan of dances, but this one is pretty great.”

 

Darren nodded.

 

“Yeah. I love dances, and parties, but there’s just something about Leaky, y’know? The vibe in the room, the energy. Everyone’s just so fucking happy to be here.”

 

Chris sighed. “Yeah. It’s awesome.”

 

Without warning, Darren leaned over and rested his head on Chris’ shoulder. Chris stiffened for a split second before relaxing, leaning his cheek on Darren’s ridiculous curls.

 

He took a deep breath, trying to find his own Gryffindor-like courage.

 

“So, earlier you mentioned living in LA?”

 

Darren nodded against Chris’s shoulder and neck.

 

“Yup. Moved there after college.”

 

“I go to UCLA.”

 

Darren sat up quickly, half turning to look Chris in the eye.

 

“Seriously?” he asked, his eyes hopeful.

 

“Yeah. I took a year off after high school to audition in Hollywood, but I never really got anything. So I started college, but didn’t want to leave just in case. I’m a creative writing major, about to start my senior year.”

 

Darren grinned, and Chris felt himself smiling to match the other man’s infectious energy.

 

“So you’re saying that after this weekend we don’t really need to say goodbye? We don’t have to be one of those cross-continental online-only fan friendships? We could, like, see each other in real life?”

 

Chris nodded, any shyness dripping away. “If that’s what you want.”

 

“If that’s what I want?” Darren repeated incredulously. “Fuck, Chris, seriously? You’re like, super smart and funny and hot. Why wouldn’t I want that?”

 

Chris’ eyes widened. “I…”

 

Before he could re-think it, Chris moved forward and kissed Darren. It was firm at first, a little stiff and unyielding, but after a moment it melted into something softer and deeper. Chris’s hand lifted to dig into Darren’s curls, while Darren reached around Chris’ waist and pulled him closer.

 

When they pulled back for air, Darren huffed a little laugh.

 

“So does this make you the Cho Chang to my Cedric Diggory?” he asked.

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “Let’s get back to the snogging, Diggory.”

 

“Ooo, yeah, talk British to me.”

 

Chris shoved Darren playfully.

 

“How about we try no talking?”

“Deal.”

 


End file.
